Último año
by Rory Granger
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione están en su último año. Nuevos amores y cambios en 180. Algo cambiada, espero que guste.
1. La Carta

Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J.K.Rowling.

**Capítulo 1: La Carta**

Imágenes confusas se sucedían en su cabeza, era una procesión de escenas inconexas e incomprensibles. Hasta escuchar algo familiar, su madre llamándola:

"¡Despierta hija! Ya llegó la carta del colegio."

Abrió un ojo, soñolienta, y se encontró con un sobre frente a su nariz. Tenía la ya familiar _"H"_ impresa. Lo abrió con una sonrisa, sería el último que le llegara. Como de costumbre, leyó la lista y se apresuró a ir al Callejón Diagon a conseguir sus materiales.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Al despertar, sintió una ráfaga de viento junto a su cabeza, era Hedwig. Ella llegaba con una carta en su pata, que Harry se apresuró a abrir. Era la misma carta de siempre. _"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, esto es lo que necesitarán"_ Ese era el resumen. Se sentó en su cama y miró a la cama contigua, ahí estaba Ron, aún durmiendo profundamente. Harry se levantó rápidamente y fue a despertarlo. Lo sacudió varias veces, hasta que decidió lanzarle un hechizo:

"¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!" gritó un enfurecido Ron, mientras sacudía su cabeza, empapando a Harry en el proceso. Su amigo se levantó de la cama, entre risas, tratando de esquivar la lluvia que emanaba del pelirrojo.

"Es la única manera de despertarte" rió Harry.

No transcribiré aquí los comentarios de Ron, sólo digamos que era un típico joven de 17 años, con el vocabulario apropiado para la edad, y que le costaba mucho despertar. Corramos un velo de censura, por si acaso hay niños leyendo esto.

Cuando al fin se calmó, fue capaz de bañarse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar, seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo. Abajo encontraron a una jovencita de 16 años, alta y delgada, con su cabello largo, liso y caoba cayendo por su espalda hasta su cintura. Junto a ella había un joven, también alto y espigado, de lentes y cabello café. Ambos se dieron vuelta a saludar a los recién llegados. Ron, al verlos, puso unos ojos como platos y preguntó:

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿A esta hora?" su instinto de hermano mayor afloró.

"De visita" Contestó la pelirroja, calmadamente. "Es la una de la tarde Ron. Matt vino a almorzar."

"¿La una?" preguntó un incrédulo Harry

"Sí niños" contestó la señora Weasley, entrando a la cocina "No los quise despertar antes."

"Gracias, mamá" le dijo Ron, avergonzado "¿Compraste ya la lista del colegio?"

"Claro, hijo."- Contestó la buena señora, limpiándose las manos en un paño "Las cosas de ambos, está todo en el living."

"Que bueno, gracias mamá" sonrió Ron

"Sí, señora Weasley, gracias" se apresuró a agregar Harry.

"No es nada, niños" sonrió la madre.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y pronto llegó el primer día de clases. Los tres amigos, (Hermione se encontró con ellos a la entrada de la estación) la hermanita y el acompañante de turno (Matt) llegaron a la plataforma 9¾. Cada uno llevaba su tradicional carrito, con todo el equipaje y, en el caso de Hermione, Ron y Harry, a su mascota.

Al entrar a la plataforma, Hermione no pudo parar su carrito y chocó con Draco Malfoy, mientras este subía su baúl al tren.

"Ten cuidado, sangre sucia" le espetó "La integridad física de algunos de nosotros es importante."

"Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo" le contestó ella. "Cuando no se tiene cerebro, el físico es lo único que queda."

"Discúlpame, Granger" continuó Malfoy "No debí hablarte de esa manera. ¿Porqué no llamas a tus padres para que me disculpe ante ellos? Ah, si, no pueden pasar. ¿No es una pena?" sin esperar contestación, Draco subió al tren.

Harry se apresuró a sujetar a su pelirrojo amigo, que tenía la cara roja, ahora hacía juego con su cabellera. Hermione sólo suspiró y miró a Ron:

"¿Vamos al vagón de prefectos?" le preguntó, con suma calma.

"¿Cómo te mantienes tan tranquila?" le preguntó Ron, soltándose de Harry y recobrando un poco el control.

"No tengo manera de cambiarlo, así que lo acepto." suspiró ella. Tomó su baúl y se dirigió hacia el vagón de prefectos, un poco más adelante. Ron se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

No pasó nada digno de contar en este viaje en tren, exceptuando la reunión de principio de año para coordinar las actividades. Y exceptuando, también, los continuos esfuerzos de Ron por conversar con la siempre esquiva Danielle. Era su amor platónico desde hacía ya dos años. Ron la observaba desde la mesa de Gryfffindor a la hora de las comidas, ella era de Ravenclaw, así que no coincidían mucho en clases. A pesar de todo, Ron la adoraba, y no había minuto, durante el año escolar, que no hablara de ella. A Hermione el asunto no le hacía mucha gracia, de hecho, le molestaba muchísimo. Ella solía decirle a Ron lo patético que se veía, pero él no la escuchaba.

Hay que recordar lo mucho que Hermione quería a Ron. Al principio se engañó pensando que sólo eran amigos, pero no se demoró en comprender que era más que eso. Hermione lo amaba. Ése era el mayor problema, ella estaba celosa. Se sentó en el compartimiento que compartía con Harry, su eterna novia Luna, la mejor amiga de ésta, Danielle y, por supuesto, Ron. A Danielle, Ron le hacía mucha gracia, lo quería mucho, pero no se daba cuenta de cuánto la adoraba él. Lo veía sólo como un muy buen amigo.

Llegaron al castillo, y las dos parejas se consiguieron un carro para ellos. Hermione no encontró uno disponible, y se tuvo que sentar en el coche de Draco y su novia Pansy. Para su fortuna, un alumno de séptimo de Hufflepuff, Andrew, tampoco tenía carro y se sentó junto a ella. Le haría menos pesado el viaje. Obviamente, Draco se molestó mucho con su presencia y casi la bota fuera del carruaje, aduciendo que no quería compartirlo con una sangre sucia. Felizmente, Andrew la sujetó bien e impidió que se cayera. Luego de ese intento fallido, Draco la ignoró por completo. Simplemente abrazaba a Pansy y hablaba sólo con ella. Hermione, por su parte, le agradeció al desconocido su ayuda y él rápidamente inició un tema de conversación. Fue un viaje muy entretenido, lástima que tuvo que terminar su conversación al entrar al Gran Comedor.

Miró hacia su mesa de Gryffindor, Ron, Harry y Luna estaban sentados ya, esperándola. Sonrió, su amiga ya se había acostumbrado a la mesa de Gryffindor y, a decir verdad, encajaba bastante bien. Se acercó alegremente y fue a ocupar su lugar de siempre, junto a Ron. Al otro lado estaban Harry y Luna. Danielle apareció desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y Ron le donó el asiento de Hermione, quería que ella se sentara a su lado. Eso obligó a Hermione a sentarse un poco más alejada de ellos. Los miró, sonreían muy contentos, pero ella igual se sentía sola. Harry tenía novia y Ron hacía lo imposible por conseguir una. Ella no tenía eso. Maldito Ron, si sólo se fijara en ella un momento. Miró al frente y se encontró con la mesa de Slytherin. En ella, Draco y Pansy se besaban apasionadamente. Suspiró, al menos alguien era feliz, aunque fuera Malfoy. Un poco más allá sus ojos se encontraron con los de Andrew, en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajó los ojos, tal vez había encontrado a alguien. En ese momento empezó la ceremonia. Le gustaba mucho esa parte, la encontraba tan emotiva. Cuando terminó, todos los platos fueron servidos, era hora de comer.

Ron, como de costumbre, se sirvió grandes cantidades de todo lo que le pusieron al frente. Era impresionante su manera de comer, como si no tuviera fondo. Harry, por su parte, comió moderadamente, pero probó todo. Danielle se reía de Ron y lo retaba a comer más. Ron parecía encantado y seguía metiéndose comida a la boca. Harry y Luna sólo reían al verlo. Hermione, desde su posición, a dos puestos del grupo, poco podía comentar. Levantó los ojos y notó que Andrew la estaba mirando. Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. La siguió mirando y, de repente, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Hermione sonrió, tenía un puesto vacío a su lado y se lo señaló a Andrew. Él sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, muy contento.

Al término de la comida, Dumbledore pronunció su ya habitual discurso. Habló de todos los objetos prohibidos por Filch (Ya eran casi 800) y le recordó a todos los alumnos (mirando significativamente a Harry y su grupo) que el bosque prohibido tenía muy bien puesto su nombre. Lo mismo de todos los años, Hermione casi se lo sabía de memoria.

Cuando Dumbledore hubo acabado, Hermione se levantó y empezó a gritar:

"¡Los de primer año, por aquí!" La rutina de siempre.

"¡Gryffindor! ¡Novatos, síganme!" La imitó Ron, levantándose y acercándose hacia ella.

Juntos llevaron al tropel de pequeños de primer año a la sala común de su nueva casa, les mostraron sus nuevos dormitorios y les enseñaron la contraseña. Harry no los seguía, solía ir a la biblioteca o a cualquier lugar tranquilo con Luna antes de llegar a la casa. Así, al regresar, podía compartir un poco con Ron y Hermione después que ellos volvían de su tradicional reunión de prefectos. Danielle y Andrew, cada uno por su cuenta, se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a su respectiva sala común.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Todos los prefectos iban llegando a la sala de reuniones para conversar con su director y los jefes de sus respectivas casas. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, Dumbledore empezó a hablar:

"Como ya saben, este año se harán las mismas actividades de todos los años, así que necesitamos designar un comité para cada una. Piénsenlo bien y lo vemos mañana en la mañana. Hoy hubo un pequeño retraso en el expreso de Hogwarts, así que no creo equivocarme al pensar que todos están bastante cansados. ¿Me equivoco?" Las caras de sueño de todos lo negaban fehacientemente. "Ok, los Premios Anuales son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger" Albus sonrió al ver las caras de ambos iluminarse. "Pero hemos pensado que deberían conocerse mejor para poder ser un buen equipo, así que compartirán una sala común." Y estuvo a punto de estallar en risas al ver los mismos rostros ensombrecerse. "Síganme por aquí." Les dijo, haciendo una seña.

Dumbledore salió de la sala de reuniones y guió a los jóvenes magos por largos pasillos hasta llegar frente a un retrato del Mago Merlín. Este los saludó caballerosamente y se movió para dejarlos pasar.

Eso es todo, un poco tradicional el inicio, pero se pondrá mejor, lo prometo. Porfis R/R!!! Da mucha ilusión y me preocuparé de contestar cada uno de ellos personalizadamente. Lo cambié un poco, espero que haya mejorado.


	2. Diversidad

Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J.K.Rowling. Ah si… Danielle, Matt y Andrew son míos… pero nadie más.

**Capítulo 2: Diversidad**

Al entrar a su sala común, Draco y Hermione la inspeccionaron rápidamente. Se encontraron con dos piezas, una decorada al estilo Slytherin para Draco y la otra decorada en rojo y dorado, para Hermione. Cada uno tenía su propio baño, Malfoy se alegró mucho, dijo que le habría dado asco compartir un baño con una sangre sucia. Hermione no se dio por enterada del comentario y pasó a investigar la sala común. Había una chimenea, varios cómodos sillones y dos escritorios, uno para cada uno.

Cansada, fue a dormir a su cuarto. Durmió sin sueños toda la noche, hasta que su alarma la despertó. Eran las 8:00. La hora perfecta para despertar y tener tiempo de sobra para ducharse y vestirse. Se demoró mucho, se dio una ducha de veinte minutos, aprovechando que no tenía que compartir el baño con nadie. Luego se vistió y armó la mochila para las clases de la mañana. Miró otra vez el reloj, un cuarto para las nueve. Excelente, iba a la hora. Salió a la sala común que compartía con Draco y se lo encontró echado en el sofá, con Pansy bajo él y besándola apasionadamente. Trató de pasar desapercibida y le agradeció al cielo que estuvieran vestidos.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se encontró con Harry, Luna y Ron esperándola. Ellos ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se acercó, alegre, y se sentó junto a ellos.

"Hola Herm" saludó Luna "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Malfoy?"

"Hola" respondió "Bastante bien, de hecho. Cada uno se fue a su pieza y se encerró a dormir."

"Interesante" sonrió Harry. Ron estaba muy entretenido revolviendo su taza. "McGonagall acaba de pasarnos los horarios, pero tú no estabas, así que te guardamos el tuyo."

"Gracias, Harry" sonríe ella, tomando el sobre que éste le ofrece.

"De nada" Harry mira a su novia y ella le sonríe. Ron sigue sin hablar, ahora untando mantequilla en su pan "Nos vamos nosotros." Harry mira significativamente a Ron "¿Vienes?" le pregunta.

"No, Gracias." responde él, aún sin mirar a Hermione "Tengo cosas que hacer." Harry y Luna ya están de pie, Harry se encoge de hombros y se aleja tomado de la mano de su novia.

"¿Ron?" pregunta Hermione "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada" miente él. ¿Cómo decirle que la extraña en la sala común y en el desayuno¿Cómo decirle que le molesta que tenga que compartir una sala común con Malfoy, no porque fuera Malfoy, sino porque era otro hombre? "Es sólo que Danielle está un poco alejada, parece que tiene novio¿sabes?"

"No" contesta ella, desilusionada. Pensó que Ron la echaba de menos. "No tenía idea."

En ese momento un joven alto y de pelo café se acerca. Es Andrew. Viene muy confiado y contento, se acerca a Hermione por detrás y la saluda:

"Hola Herm" ella se da vuelta y le sonríe está contenta de ver a alguien a quién parece importarle. Se levanta para saludar al recién llegado.

"Hola Andrew" gira hacia Ron "Este es Ron, un amigo, prefecto de Gryffindor."

"Si, ya nos conocemos." Le da la mano al pelirrojo, cuya molestia va creciendo por momentos.

"Hola" contesta, cortante. Comprende perfectamente las intenciones de este nuevo "amigo" de Hermione, y no le gusta en lo absoluto, aunque prefiere no admitirlo.

Andrew pasa por alto su actitud y se dirige a Hermione.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora¿Qué clase tienes?"

"Ahora, me faltan aún quince minutos para ir a clases." contesta ella con una sonrisa

"¿Vamos a dar un paseo al lago entonces?" Pregunta el Hufflepuff, produciendo un visible enojo en el pelirrojo.

"Claro" Acepta ella.

"Yo también voy" Acota Ron, levantándose.

"¿No tenías cosas que hacer?" le pregunta Hermione, inocentemente.

"Las puedo hacer más rato."

"No te preocupes, estaremos bien" Sonríe la castaña "Haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos después en clases." Antes de que pueda contestar, Andrew y Hermione se alejan hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Hola Ron" Se acerca una joven castaña y se sienta a su lado "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada" responde él, cortante. Está muy ocupado pensando en Hermione como para tener tiempo para conversar. Tiene el ceño fruncido y su cara enterrada en sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa. Ni siquiera nota quién está a su lado, es Danielle.

"Te creo" responde ella, irónica "Vamos, Ron Weasley, somos amigos, cuéntame."

Ron la mira por un par de segundos, la pena se refleja en sus ojos. Es ella, es Danielle, se preocupa realmente por él. Decide aprovechar la oportunidad. Le sonríe y contesta:

"Ya nada, estoy bien"

"Que bueno, Ron" sonríe ella.

"¿Te acompaño a tu clase?" Poco romántico, pero Ron no se atreve a nada más.

"Claro" responde ella, se levantan de la mesa y empiezan a caminar, conversando acerca de la inmortalidad del elfo doméstico.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Pasaron dos semanas rápido y sin tropiezos, Hermione y Draco habían coordinado sus horarios para no tropezar el uno con el otro en su sala común, dentro de lo posible.

Hasta que llegó el 1º de Octubre. Hubo una comida muy especial en el gran comedor. Cuando los alumnos iban llegando, se encontraban con su primera sorpresa: Al entrar, sus túnicas de brujos se convertían en prácticas y cómodas tenidas muggle, cada una acorde con la personalidad de su portador. Claro que no a todos les agradaba el cambio, hubieran visto la cara de Draco y su grupo al verse con trajes muggle. Trataron de salir, para ir a buscar ropas que "fueran dignas de un Slytherin", en sus propias palabras. Pero he ahí la segunda gran sorpresa, no podían atravesar las puertas de nuevo, así que se quedaron atrapados dentro de sus tenidas.

Claro que no terminaba todo ahí, las velas no flotaban, como de costumbre, sino que estaban sujetas a finos y ligeros candelabros que colgaban del techo. Y éste no tenía el aspecto del cielo de afuera, sino un hermoso fresco que recordaba al de la capilla sixtina. Las mesas eran las mismas, pero a los costados de ellas se formaba un ejército de mozos, altos y formales, que esperaban a los alumnos.

Hermione estaba encantada, al igual que Ginny, que había heredado de su padre la fascinación por la vida muggle. El Profesor Dumbledore, acompañado del resto de los profesores, hizo su entrada triunfal a través de una puerta a un costado de su mesa. Todos vestían muy formalmente, con ropas muggle, y se veían bastante extraños a los ojos de alumnos que no conocían ese mundo. Los describiré:

Dumbledore vestía un terno azul, camisa celeste y corbata a juego, con pequeñas escobas voladoras. Mc Gonagall llevaba un traje dos piezas color durazno y un bonito echarpe que combinaba muy bien con sus zapatos de medio taco. Snape usaba un deslucido traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris, que "combina con su grasiento pelo" le hizo notar Harry a Ron. El resto de los profesores vestía muy parecido a los tres anteriores, exceptuando Hagrid, que se veía como si su traje le quedara chico, pero había ordenado su pelo y colocado una flor en el ojal.

Todos los alumnos quedaron atónitos con semejante entrada, sobretodo los Slytherin. Dumbledore, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, los incitó a tomar asiento e hizo una seña al maître para que comenzara el festín. Los mozos, muy bien entrenados, se fueron acercando a cada alumno y sirviéndole su plato. Los más pequeños, o aquellos que no habían tenido nunca contacto con muggles, se azoraron bastante, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva situación.

Cuando todos estuvieron servidos, Dumbledore hizo otra seña al maître y los mozos se retiraron por una puerta lateral. El director le sonrió a todo su alumnado y se levantó para iniciar su discurso:

"Bienvenidos alumnos al primer banquete anual de la diversidad. Como ya habrán notado, el Gran Comedor fue decorado al estilo muggle, y permanecerá así durante todo el banquete." Signos de desaprobación surgieron de la mesa de Slytherin "El plan es mostrarle a todos los magos y brujas que no conocen la cultura muggle, desde primero hasta séptimo año, cómo realmente es. No importa si tomaron o no estudios muggle en su tercer año, les servirá de práctica. Tampoco importa si no les interesa en lo más mínimo, porque como magos y brujas del nuevo milenio van a tener que aprender a convivir con muggles. Tendrán nuevos desafíos cuando salgan del colegio, conocerán un mundo nuevo y deberán relacionarse con muggles para poder lograr sus objetivos."

El director hizo una pausa para tomar agua, pausa que fue aprovechada por todos los alumnos para comentar las noticias. Después de unos minutos, el orador se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

"Dentro de ese plan, tendremos un mes de la diversidad, en que deberán usar ropas muggle todo el día y se dictarán diversas charlas, por niveles y dirigidas a todos los alumnos, acerca de variados temas de interés del mundo muggle. También se modificará un poco el horario y, junto a las clases regulares, se dictarán materias típicas de una escuela muggle. Espero contar con su colaboración y su asistencia a estas charlas. Esto es muy importante dada la época en la que estamos. Voldemort debe estar planeando su ataque maestro, en el que seguramente morirán muchos muggles, seres como ustedes, pero más indefensos, ya que no cuentan con la ayuda de la magia. El mes de la diversidad empezará ahora mismo, luego de este banquete, y sus nuevos horarios les serán entregados mañana en el desayuno, que será a las 7:30, sean puntuales. Por favor, sírvanse y disfruten el banquete."

El profesor se sentó en su puesto y empezó a comer. Los alumnos, aún muy impactados para reaccionar, ni siquiera miraban sus platos, hasta que despertaron y empezaron a comer. El bullicio que hubo durante la pausa fue reemplazado por un silencio de asombro, ni siquiera el grupo de Draco Malfoy tenía algo que decir.

Luego de la suntuosa comida, los alumnos se dirigieron cada uno a su casa, ahora sí comentaban todo lo sucedido. Excepto Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ellos se quedaron con el profesor para conocer sus nuevas responsabilidades.

"Ustedes, como Premios Anuales, deben dar el ejemplo" Dumbledore miró significativamente al joven rubio "Sé que te será muy difícil, Draco, pero tendrás que intentarlo."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Actualizado!!! Soy muy feliz!!! Me entretiene tanto imaginar la cara de Malfoy y su grupo!!! Jajajajaja!!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!!! Es el más largo que he escrito… espero actualizar pronto!!! Que no me abandone la inspiración.

Ahora, muchas gracias a:

**Katherine: **Aún no sé si es Ron/Hermione o no… pero eso se verá (jajaja!) Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capi también.

**Piskix: **Muchas gracias Piskix! Espero que te haya gustado este capi también.

**CoNnY-B: **Muchas gracias por el review! Sí, me leí el primero en inglés y los demás en castellano, pero leer tantos fic en inglés y ver páginas de HP en inglés… Se me pegaron los términos .

Si, sonó algo feo, pero es así como Ron lo ve… Espero que te guste este capi también…

**sarah-keyko: **A mí también me encanta Andrew! Es tiernito con Hermione, y tiene otros planes para su amistad 0.o

Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes otro review!

**Atenea: **Gracias por el review¿Verdad que Malfoy está buenísimo? Yo opino lo mismo. Me gusta tu nick... ¿Por qué Atenea¿Por la diosa griega? A mi me encanta, es mi favorita.

Espero que te guste este capítulo con un poco de Draco/Pansy…


	3. ¿Novios?

Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J.K.Rowling. Ah si… Danielle, Matt y Andrew son míos… pero nadie más.

**Capítulo 3 ¿Novios?**

7:30 AM, todo Hogwarts se congregó en el Gran Comedor. Algunos comentaban lo cómoda que era la ropa, otros decían que era muy apretada para su gusto, y otros se sentían humillados al tener que usarla. Entre estos últimos estaba Draco Malfoy y su grupo:

"Esto es lo peor que se le ha ocurrido a ese vejete loco." comentó el rubio.

"Estoy de acuerdo, amor" le contestó su novia, depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Claro que me gusta mucho cómo te ves ahora." comentó él, observándola.

Pansy vestía un corto y escotado top rosado, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y unos jeans a la cadera adornados con un cinturón a juego con el top. Ella sonrió y le dio otro beso suave en los labios. Justo en ese momento, Hermione Granger pasó por su lado, vestida con una polera con mangas largas beige y una falda café claro que le llegaba bajo la rodilla. Completaban la tenida un par de botas largas de un café más oscuro. Llevaba, claro está, un bolso de cuero colgado de su hombro derecho, lleno a reventar de libros, y un par de ellos firmemente sujetos junto a su pecho. Ella ni siquiera los notó al entrar, pero en lo que sí se fijó fue en sus amigos llamándola desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Luna y Harry le hacían gestos, ella se acercó a saludarlos.

"¿Ron, dónde está?" preguntó, sentándose junto a Luna.

"En Ravenclaw." Contestó Luna.

"Con su novia" agregó Harry, Luna lo miró muy molesta y observó a Hermione. Se había quedado de una pieza.

"¿Danielle es su novia?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"No." se apresuró a aclarar Luna "sólo son amigos."

"Pero nunca se sabe… ¡Auch!" comentó Harry con una sonrisa, antes de recibir un codazo de su novia y una mirada amenazante.

"Igual no lo creo" siguió Luna, tratando de calmar a Hermione "Danielle sólo lo ve como un muy buen amigo."

Claro que eso no calmó a Hermione, pero el director se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos al levantarse y pedir que todos los alumnos se sentaran con sus respectivas casas. Mientras el bullicio de los que se cambiaban ocupaba el Gran Comedor, en la mente de Hermione sólo bullía una idea¿Danielle y Ron novios? Otra vez fue Dumbledore el que la distrajo, pidiendo silencio y dando comienzo a su discurso:

"Buenos días queridos alumnos, hoy es el primer día del mes de la diversidad y todos recibirán nuevos horarios. Todas las clases serán dobles, mitad magia y mitad muggle. Queremos enseñarles conceptos científicos y humanistas que les sirvan para aplicar en sus clases normales y en sus futuros trabajos. También queremos que comprendan mejor las limitaciones que los muggles tienen por no disponer de magia y cómo se las arreglan. Pero basta de eso, el sistema es el siguiente: Clases diarias de cada uno de los cursos, pruebas y trabajos periódicos con un examen final al terminar el mes. Serán aprobados o reprobados y se les dará la posibilidad de profundizar sus estudios con cursos optativos. No será fácil y contará en su promedio general del año, así que tómenlo en serio. Además de eso se impartirán charlas de actualidad muggle abiertas a todos los alumnos en otros horarios, no en horas de clases, para quién le interese. Ahora sí, a desayunar, que veo que tienen mucha hambre." Sonrió y aplaudió. Las mesas se llenaron de la comida clásica de los desayunos y todos empezaron a comer.

Ron se sentó frente a Hermione y trató de hablarle varias veces, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus tostadas con mantequilla. Ron miró a Harry, preocupado, pero éste se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendía. Luna había vuelto a la mesa, Harry le mantenía reservado su puesto. En cuanto se sentó, notó la tensión entre Ron y Hermione. La profesora Mc Gonagall les entregó sus nuevos horarios, y aprovechó de pasarle el suyo a Luna, se lo mandaba su profesor jefe. Ella lo agradeció y empezó a comentarlo con Hermione, para relajar un poco el ambiente.

"Mira: _"Física: Comparada y Conjugada"_ ¿Qué es eso?" Hermione levantó la cabeza de su plato y observó su horario.

"La física muggle y mágica, yo creo, y cómo utilizar ambas a la vez." Contestó, sin mucha emoción.

"Tiene lógica" Luna comentó y siguió leyendo "Aquí hay otras: _"Introducción a la Química Orgánica"_ e _"Introducción a la Química Inorgánica"_ ¿Para qué?"

"Pociones" fue la respuesta de su amiga, leyendo su horario "Este me interesa _"Bioquímica para principiantes"_ debe ser para Herbología."

"Y para Pociones."

"También."

"Mira, Hermie" comentó Luna "a ti que te gusta Aritmancia _"Introducción al Cálculo"_ es interesante"

"Y _"Fisiología de Transformaciones"_ también me parece interesante."

Entretanto, Andrew se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y tocó a Hermione en el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Ron los miraba, molesto, no comprendía por qué, pero estaba molesto. Hermione se levantó muy contenta y se fue con Andrew a su primera clase. Ron la miró y comentó agriamente:

"Siempre está con él, ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros."

"Con nosotros sí" le contestó Luna "siempre paseamos con ella después de almuerzo." su novio confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. "¿No será que estás un poco celoso, Ron?"

"¿Celoso, de ella? No. A mi me gusta Danielle, tu lo sabes bien." Negó, tal vez demasiado enérgicamente, el pelirrojo.

"Ok, si tú lo dices" sonrió Luna "Vamos Harry, llegaremos tarde a clases." Lo tomó de la mano y salieron.

Ron no tenía esa clase con Harry, había decidido tomar otro optativo para "hacer más integral su formación", según la descripción del curso. Estuvo un par de minutos pensando en lo que había dicho Luna. ¿Él y Hermione? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era una locura. Decidió no pensar más en ello e ir a buscar a Danielle para ir a clases juntos, pero ella se le había adelantado y en ese momento se sentaba a su lado.

"A ver Weasley¿Vienes a clases o no?" le preguntó con su habitual cortesía. Él sonrió y contestó:

"No estoy seguro¿Me vas a obligar?"

"Por supuesto" dijo ella, aparentando seriedad, luego continuó, imitando la voz de Molly "¡Es el colmo Ronald Weasley¡No puedes dejar de ir a clases!" Ron rió divertido, luego contestó, también aparentando seriedad:

"Ya voy mamá, no te enojes."

"Así se hace, Ronnie, eres un muy buen hijo." terminó la joven, palmeándole la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y empezaron a caminar a clases.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Hermione estaba como en las nubes, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Harry ¿Ron y Danielle novios? Era un disparate, pero muy posible. Siempre estaban juntos, se notaba que ella lo quería mucho.

"¡Cuidado Granger!" le espetó Draco "Desaparece de mi vista."

"¿Ah?" fue su elocuente respuesta.

"Sal, no me toques, me empujaste, sangre sucia, no me quiero contaminar."

"Eh, bueno" y siguió caminando. Malfoy la quedó mirando fijamente mientras se alejaba, no le había dicho nada para defenderse y eso era muy raro, algo le pasaba a la sangre sucia.

Ella entró a la sala como sonámbula, le tocaba transformaciones con Mc Gonagall, se sentó en su puesto de siempre pero no escuchaba. La profesora movía la boca, pero Hermione no sabía de qué hablaba. Hasta que Harry le pegó un codazo.

"…entonces, ese es el mecanismo biológico por el cual un huevo se puede transformar en una caja. ¿Todos entendieron?"

"Si" la respuesta general, no de boca de Hermione en todo caso.

"Entonces, Srta Granger¿Me podría explicar el mecanismo?" Este fue un momento histórico en la vida de Hermione y Harry: Hermione no supo cómo contestar una pregunta.

"En realidad no profesora, no entendí muy bien." fue su respuesta. Todo el curso contuvo la respiración, nadie comprendía qué pasaba.

"Srta. Granger" empezó la profesora, con el ceño fruncido. Todo el curso estaba en silencio esperando una gran reprimenda de su parte. Sin embargo, lo relajó y le preguntó con suavidad. "¿Le pasa algo¿Está enferma¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? Si gusta puede tomarse la mañana libre y después averigua el mecanismo de la transformación del huevo."

"Gracias profesora." contestó Hermione, levantándose de su silla. "En realidad no me he sentido nada de bien últimamente."

"Me imagino." le dijo, comprensiva, la profesora, acompañándola a la salida. "No me explico de otra forma el que usted no entienda algo o que no esté atenta en clases."

Cuando Hermione salió del aula, al último lugar al que pensaba ir era a la enfermería. Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio, pensando. ¿Ron y Danielle¿Por qué le sonaba tan descabellado? En realidad no tenía porqué serlo, ellos pasaban todo el día juntos, a algo podía llevar eso. Pero ella también pasaba todo el día con Andrew últimamente, y no por eso le iba a empezar a gustar Andrew. Aunque tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. No era mal tipo, era simpático, agradable y la quería mucho. Tal vez sería buena idea y le serviría para olvidarse de Ron.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lago. Se tendió bajo un árbol y siguió pensando. Estaba un poco aburrida de que le gustara Ron, estaba aburrida de que él no le hiciera caso, estaba aburrida de que él siguiera a Danielle como perrito faldero. Estaba muy celosa de ella. Le agradaba Danielle, era una gran amiga, simpática, agradable y era interesante conversar con ella, no tenía nada contra Danielle. Ese era el problema. Los quería mucho a ambos y sentía que no podía estar celosa de su amiga. Sobretodo cuando a Danielle, presumiblemente, no le gustaba Ron.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hermione?" se preguntó Ron en cuanto su amigo le contó lo sucedido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Luna, uniéndose al grupo.

"No respondió una pregunta de Mc Gonnagal y se fue a la enfermería" le explicó Harry, tomándola por la cintura. La cara de Luna lo expresó todo, estaba realmente impresionada.

"¿Hermione no contestó una pregunta?" dijo, sorprendida, y Danielle asintió.

"Dijo que se sentía mal." Comentó Ron. "Debe haber sido algo que comió."

"Lo más probable." Lo tranquilizó su amigo. Danielle y Luna se miraron como diciendo _"Hombres"_

"¿Vamos a la enfermería a verla?" propuso Harry.

"Vamos." Contestó Ron, girando en esa dirección. Sus amigas lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros, ninguna de las dos creía que Hermione estuviera en la enfermería. Suponían que estaría en su pieza, o en la biblioteca, con el firme propósito de no pensar en cierto pelirrojo. Harry no parecía tener ninguna opinión al respecto, y lo siguió sin oponer resistencia, mientras estuviera con su excéntrica novia, nada le molestaba. Danielle y Luna decidieron seguirlo, no perdían nada.

Apenas llegaron a la enfermería le preguntaron a Madame Pomfrey dónde estaba Hermione, sin embargo ella les aseguró que Hermione no había puesto un pie en la enfermería en toda la mañana. Los dos chicos quedaron preocupados por el paradero de su amiga. Danielle y Luna los tranquilizaron rápidamente, aduciendo que ella debía haberse ido a dormir a su pieza. Sería mejor que la esperaran a almorzar. Dicho y hecho, se fueron todos al Gran Comedor, pero Hermione tampoco estaba ahí. La esperaron todo el almuerzo, pero ella no aparecía.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se preocupó Ron "Ella no es así, no se va a quedar sin almorzar."

"Tal vez se sintió tan mal de no haber prestado atención en clases que decidió ir a la biblioteca a investigar lo de la transformación del huevo ahora mismo." sugirió Harry.

"Puede ser." se tranquilizó Ron. "no lo había pensado. Va a llegar a las clases de la tarde."

"Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene clases en la tarde con ella." le recordó Danielle

"¡Tienes razón!" Ron se golpeó la frente. "¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

"Voto por que te relajes y esperas a hablar con ella a la hora de comida." Le contestó su amiga.

"Yo también." Aprobaron los otros dos.

"Ok, ok." concedió Ron. "me quedo tranquilo. Vamos a clases mejor."

"Vamos." Danielle se levantó y lo esperó para irse. También Harry y Luna se fueron a clases.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Draco caminaba con su novia a la orilla del lago, disfrutando del día y del recreo que tenían después de almuerzo. Pansy se veía hermosa con esa ropa, el top hacía que se viera más exuberante de lo que realmente era, y el jeans ajustado realzaba su ya de por sí perfecta figura. Su propia ropa no le incomodaba, pantalones de tela, una camisa suelta y un chaleco sin mangas, muy apropiado para él. Sonrió y apretó más a su novia, era un triunfador y lo sabía.

De repente algo atrajo su atención. Se acercó, aún sujetando a Pansy por la cintura. Llegaron a un árbol y bajo él dormía, plácidamente, una joven de cabello castaño alborotado.

"Mira, es Granger." comentó Pansy, con desprecio. Malfoy observó a la durmiente, le sorprendía verla bajo un árbol, a ella, tan fanática de las reglas, significaba que no había ido a clases en la mañana y que se había perdido el almuerzo. Algo debía pasarle. Inconscientemente, miró a Pansy, le había molestado la forma en que se había referido a la Granger. Aunque no le dijo nada, no valía la pena conversar con su novia, no era para eso que estaba con ella. Volvió a mirar a la durmiente, recordó haberla visto en la mañana, cuando se cruzó con ella y no fue capaz de contestarle nada. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a la sangre sucia.

"Sí, en la tierra, donde pertenece." le contestó a su novia. Tal vez era importante comentarle al pobretón acerca de la sangre sucia, algo tenía.

"Vamos, cariño." Pansy lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al castillo.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry y Luna ya se habían ido y caminaban por los pasillos para llegar a su sala, pero Ron había tenido otra idea. Se devolvió a su cuarto a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador. En ese mapa tenía que salir Hermione. ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Era tan fácil. Danielle lo trató de disuadir, de hecho lo retrasó unos tres minutos, pero no pudo. Ron estaba tan emocionado que salió corriendo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Malfoy iba entrando con su novia al castillo en ese preciso instante.

"¡Ten cuidado, pobretón!" lo regañó él.

"No molestes Malfoy." le contestó Ron, apurado.

"Espera." susurró Draco, fijándose que Pansy no lo escuchara. "Granger está durmiendo a orillas del lago, bajo un árbol."

"Gra-gracias." le contestó Ron, deteniéndose atónito, mientras veía cómo Malfoy se alejaba tratando de que no se notara lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó Danielle cuando le dio alcance.

"Nada, ya sé dónde está Hermione." Ron decidió no comentar el súbito acceso de amabilidad de Malfoy y salió en dirección al lago.

"¿Dónde¿Cómo supiste?" le preguntó Danielle, siguiéndolo.

"Por instinto." contestó él, evasivo. Danielle sospechaba que había algo que Ron no le había querido decir y que Malfoy tenía que ver en ello. Pero Ron no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta que vio a Hermione. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado:

"Hermione, Hermione ¿Estás bien?" la llamaba, empezó a sacudirla cariñosamente, le sacó el pelo de la cara y la siguió llamando. Finalmente ella despertó.

"¿Ron?" Abrió un ojo y sonrió. "Hola, parece que me quedé dormida. Salí a caminar y me senté aquí. Estaba tan rico el sol que me debí haber quedado dormida."

Ron sólo la miraba, embelesado. Era muy hermosa. Cuando dormía se veía tan pacífica, tan dulce. Estaba muy bonita así despertándose, sentándose, estirándose. ¿Qué estaba pensando¿Hermione¿Hermosa? No, no, no. La hermosa era Danielle, no Hermione, Danielle. Ella era la hermosa, Danielle. Volteó a mirarla, pero no la encontró por ningún lado ¿Dónde se había metido?

Danielle se había ido. Ron ya había encontrado a Hermione y ella no pensaba arruinar su momento mágico. Además, tenía que ir a clases. Para Danielle era obvio que Ron estaba loco por Hermione desde siempre, aunque él tratara de engañarse a sí mismo siguiéndola a ella como perrito faldero. Ron, a fin de cuentas, sólo veía a Danielle como a su mejor amiga, nada más.

Hermione se sentía muy contenta por que Ron la había ido a despertar. No sabía por qué Ron estaba tan preocupado, pero era feliz de que lo estuviera. Se preocupaba por ella. Además, no estaba con Danielle, eso la tranquilizó y le dio esperanzas. Pero ya estaba decidido, a ella le gustaría Andrew, no Ron, nunca más Ron. Sólo Andrew. Dejaba a Ron tranquilo para que pudiera estar con Danielle y fuera feliz con ella. Hermione podía ser su amiga. Se levantó rápidamente y le aseguró a Ron que estaba bien, que sólo se había mareado y necesitaba aire y que se había quedado dormida por el sol.

Las clases de la tarde estuvieron tranquilas, pero aburridas. Hermione tenía aritmancia y tuvo que recordar ecuaciones de segundo grado, simplificación de polinomios y productos notables. Ella no estaba muy feliz con eso y cuando llegó a su sala común rumiaba maldiciones para su profesor y la tarea de cincuenta centímetros que le habían dejado para el día siguiente.

Para Harry y Ron tampoco había sido agradable. Tenían adivinación y tuvieron que estudiar filosofía. Les pasaron un libro: _"El mundo de Sofía" _y les pidieron un ensayo de cuarenta centímetros acerca de los primeros dos capítulos, para el día siguiente. Luna y Danielle tuvieron clase de Encantamientos y, felizmente, no les complicó mucho la física que debieron aprender. Las dejaron sin tarea y ambas salieron radiantes de su clase.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su sala común se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Era muy buena en eso, no le costaba concentrarse en algo y dejar al mundo afuera. Además, le servía para sacarse de la mente la idea de Ron y Danielle saliendo juntos. Estuvo sentada varias horas trabajando y no se dio cuenta cuando llegó Malfoy y pasó a su pieza con Pansy, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando salió Pansy de la pieza, toda sonrosada y alegre. Menos se iba a dar cuenta cuando Malfoy se fue a la sala común de Slytherin a comentar lo sucedido con sus amigos.

Ron, por su parte, también tenía tarea para el día siguiente, pero a diferencia de Hermione, no se podía concentrar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza un pensamiento: _"Hermione ¿Hermosa? No, era Danielle la hermosa, no Hermione"_ En realidad, se había preocupado mucho por Hermione¿Por qué? No sabía, pero era su amiga y tenía que hacerlo. Hermione siempre había sido su amiga, desde siempre, desde que se habían enfrentado al trasgo en primer año. Eran los mejores amigos y era lógico que se preocupara por ella ¿Verdad¿No había nada más que eso? No. No había nada más, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, Ron sabía que sí.


End file.
